Perto Demais
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: A vitima e o predador, juntos. O céu negro não seria uma boa testemunha para um assassinato, já que estava coberto pelo mais grosso manto branco. Talvez os paralelepípedos fossem suficientes para relatar como a ingênua Alice foi morta, ou talvez não.


O ar pesado, transformado em uma espessa neblina, cobria a escura rua por onde Alice Brandon deveria atravessar após sair da universidade.

Os poucos raios de lua que conseguia atravessar a camada de nuvens que cobria o céu daquela noite, iluminava o corpo pequeno e delicado da jovem. Os cabelos curtos e repicados não se esticavam muito abaixo da suave linha de sua clavícula coberta pela grossa blusa de lã. O tom vinho de seu suéter estava em contraste com os pesados livros que trazia no peito, já amarelados pelo tempo.

A rua de pedra acinzentada estava escorregadia sob os pequenos saltos que sustentavam Alice. Por um momento, o silencio se fez presente enquanto ela caminhava, passo após passo. A rua estava sem movimento algum quando o vento gélido soprou na nuca descoberta de Alice, causando-lhe um arrepio e trazendo, junto com a poeira que repousava na úmida sarjeta, o medo ao corpo da pequena garota.

Por um instante, Alice pensou que estava sendo seguida. Ao olhar sobre os ombros para trás, apenas um vulto pode se ver quando a fraca luz do poste que iluminava a calçada, se apagou. O medo começou a correr por suas veias, deixando a alerta. Qualquer ruído era motivo para um quase grito subir até sua garganta e ser preso por seus lábios suaves e avermelhados. Seus olhos verdes estavam vigilantes, porem não viu a forte massa se aproximar de suas costas.

Seu corpo congelou-se por reflexo a respiração fria que inalava seu perfume, próximo demais de seu pescoço. Com os pelos arrepiados, não ousou olhar para trás e ver a face daquele que a deixava com as pernas bambas de pavor.

Aos poucos, ela sentia mais ainda a aproximação do homem. Claro que era um homem, já que quando Alice inalou o ar para seus pulmões, querendo se acalmar, sentiu o forte perfume masculino que emanava do corpo forte e rígido atrás de si.

Sua cabeça estava zonza, e só não acreditou que ela saiu rolando pela rua quando as mãos firmes lhe envolveram a cintura, porque a mesma se apoiou no ombro alto do rapaz. Por um momento, Alice percebeu seu coração bater em falso e a saliva fugir de sua boca. E no minuto seguinte, os lábios extremamente gelado tocarem-lhe a bochecha.

Um gemido sufocado ecoou por sua garganta com o toque, e ela estremeceu no abraço firme que tinha em volta de sua cintura. Suas mãos pequenas se ergueram na altura do pescoço do estranho. E era exatamente isso que lhe fugia a consciência. Alice não ouvira mais o tique-taque insistente de seu relógio, lhe alertando que à hora já estava avançada. Muito menos o silencio ensurdecedor da rua. Ela estava entregue. Principalmente depois que a aveludada voz sussurrou próxima de seu lóbulo.

-Não achas que esta tarde e frio para uma senhorita como você, andar sozinha nas ruas dessa perigosa Inglaterra?

Alice arfou e fechou seus olhos. Aquela não era a atitude sensata a ser feita, mas ele era tão cheiroso e sedutor e forte – sua mente defendia – o que ela poderia fazer?

Agora, não poderia fazer mais nada. Junto com os braços fortes, a noite lhe tragou para, quem sabe, a morte.

A vitima e o predador, juntos. O céu negro não seria uma boa testemunha para um assassinato, já que estava coberto pelo mais grosso manto branco. Talvez os paralelepípedos fossem suficientes para relatar como a ingênua Alice foi morta, ou talvez não.

A luz acesa denunciava que a insônia rondava a cobertura daquele luxuoso prédio. Era preciso toda e qualquer claridade para que a ardência na garganta dele fosse amenizada com a tentativa de pulsação de um coração congelado há séculos. Ele observava o contorno carnudo dos lábios avermelhados e as maças rosadas que emoldurava o rosto de Alice, desmaiada na imensa cama branca.

Os olhos dourados estavam fixos na silueta pequena que se inflava tranquilamente com a entrada de ar pelas narinas afiladas. Talvez fosse só um desmaio – pensava. Não era possível alguém morrer apenas com um sussurro, certo? – CERTO? – sua mente vampiresca gritava.

Alice agora recuperava sua consciência aos poucos, gradualmente. Primeiro, sua audição ficou aguçada. O quarto silencioso não lhe ajudou muito. Depois, o olfato que rapidamente percebeu o perfume adocicado e másculo invadir o corpo, estremecendo em resposta ao deslumbrante aroma. Depois disso, suas pálpebras se abriram. A face que lhe mirava era perfeita demais para seus olhos humanos. Os intensos e observadores olhos dourados estavam fixos em seu rosto certamente confuso. A linha de seu queixo era quadrada, dando ao rosto maior masculinidade. Os cabelos louros eram desgrenhados e caia sobre os olhos.

Seu coração pulsava agitado dentro de seu peito, fazendo a estatua petrificada sorrir com o audível batimento sem ritmo. Passou a língua, umedecendo os cheios lábios e tentando colocar os pensamentos um pouco confusos no lugar.

-Quem é você? – perguntou, indecisa.

Ele nada respondeu. Estava tão admirado que apenas juntou os lábios na boca dela e se entregou ao desejo que lhe consumia, derretendo um pouco do gelo que impedia seu coração desesperado por pulsar, de circular o sangue por suas veias. A mão firme em sua nuca a mantinha ali, não que precisasse. Ela estava entregue. Jasper, o forte homem, forçou seu corpo sobre o pequeno tronco de Alice, que não oferecia resistência nenhuma a suas caricias e deitou-se sobre ela. Sua mão pálida e de longos dedos lhe massageavam as coxas, subindo sob o saiote que lhe ia até acima do joelho.

Alice arfava com o toque gélido sobre sua meia calça, que se esquentava por estar junto à pele rosada. A mão dele dançava na lateral de seu corpo, roçando-lhe levemente o contorno dos seios. Os beijos intensos de Jasper a deixavam em chamas que aos poucos consumiam seu corpo. Seus dedos pequenos estavam enroscados nos cabelos macios de Jasper.

-Senhorita? – uma voz chamou ao longe. – Chegamos ao ponto final! Não vai descer?

Alice despertou e com frustração percebeu que estava no banco gelado de um ônibus que lhe deixaria na porta de casa. Suas bochechas quentes e certamente coradas ficavam mais evidenciadas por conta do frio. Não passara de um sonho, mas era incrível como ainda sentia seus lábios formigarem com o contato gélido do beijo dele. Desceu e voltou caminhando para casa, com seu corpo ansioso esperando que ele aparecesse.

O ar pesado, transformado em uma espessa neblina, cobria a escura rua por onde Alice Brandon deveria atravessar após sair da universidade...


End file.
